


Time

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Car Accidents, Daichi likes his whiskey, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Nishinoya owns a bar, Sad, Sexual Content, graphic designer!Daichi, hurt Suga, idk why i did this to my boys, its so sad im so sorry, minor OiIwa that is self indulgent and adds nothing to plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear, "Hello?"</p><p>“Daichi,” Suga's mother said immediately. Her voice was gentle but he could hear her breaking. This was definitely not good. “Daichi, Koushi’s been in an accident.”</p><p>He bolted out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, my first chaptered fic. I have a lot of time on my hands so updates should come every two to three days, sometimes less. I plan on having it five chapters but I may be able to do it in four, or put a bonus sixth chapter with some... fun things in there. Like I said I've got a lot of time on my hands. But please enjoy!!
> 
> Also this a ride. I'm going to offer blankets and cookies now because it gets... it's just sad. I'm sorry in advance for hurting these boys.

**Thursday April 12** **th** **, 10:17 AM**

It was too nice of a day to be cooped up in the office. Today was the first day in a week that the sun was out. The past week had been filled with rain and cloudy skies. The bad weather dampened everybody’s spirits in the building. Working at an advertisement agency may sound fun on paper but in reality it’s hell.

Sawamura Daichi slammed his fist on his desk, staring at the swirls of color on his screen. He earned surprised glances from his coworkers but they returned to their work without a word. He was in charge of the graphic design department, working on advertisements for websites and billboards. It was extremely stressful being the superior but the fat paycheck he received twice a month was well worth it.

Daichi was beyond stressed, to say the least. It wasn’t just because the ad he was working on wasn’t coming out how he had envisioned in his mind, but it was also because his boyfriend hadn’t texted him. Normally he would text him when he got to his job in the morning. He worked as a first grade teacher in an elementary school. It was hard to text while class was in session, but Daichi would receive scattered texts throughout the day, animatedly telling him something that had happened in the classroom. It was usually topped off with lots of exclamation points and emojis.

Daichi hadn’t received anything yet. He was starting to worry and kept looking at the time. The digital clock in the corner of his desktop read **10:19**. He knew that classes started around eight o’clock and Suga, his boyfriend of eight years, would have arrived around seven-thirty. But there was nothing. No assurance that he had arrived safe and sound, leaving Daichi confused and anxious.

“You look like you could use this, Daichi-san,” one of his coworkers, Akaashi Keiji, placed a cup of coffee on his desk. Akaashi was a quiet man but his work said what he didn’t. It was loud and always perfect, Daichi having very few suggestions when looking it over. Sometimes he submitted it to the company immediately after looking it over because it looked great the way it was.

Daichi sighed and lifted the coffee mug from his desk, taking a sip, “Thank you Akaashi. You know, I told you when you started working here that you didn’t have to use “-san” with me.”

The curly haired man just shrugged. Daichi exhaled once more. He knew he would never change.

“Are you alright?” Akaashi asked him after taking his seat at his own desk. Daichi always hated the set up of the room. He had four employees directly under him to boss around as he pleased and their desks were all set up as if they were in the editing business. The four employees’ desks were pressed against each other, with Daichi’s at the head. A TV was set up on the wall where they could all easily see it, making it easy to critique their work.

“I just,” Daichi glanced down at his phone. **10:23**. “Suga hasn’t texted me yet today and I’m just worried is all.”

“Hey,” a gentle voice came from his right. He turned to look at Azumane Asahi, another one of his employees, although Daichi disliked calling him that. The two had been good friends since high school, and Asahi was the reason that he and Suga were together in the first place. Daichi owed the gentle giant his life for introducing him to his main source of happiness. “He probably just forgot his phone in his car or something.”

Daichi blinked as Asahi offered a kind smile before looking back at his own screen. “Yeah, you’re right…” He muttered under his breath and deleted what he had been working on. He rubbed a hand over his face and opened a new Photoshop page. He had been doing this for the last hour.

Twenty minutes past. At **10:45** on the dot, Daichi’s office cell phone started to ring. His eyes jumped to the screen and he immediately felt his heart jump into his throat. _Mrs. Sugawara_ flashed onto the screen. He grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear, “Hello?”

“Daichi,” she said immediately. Her voice was gentle but he could hear her breaking. This was definitely not good. “Daichi, Koushi’s been in an accident.”

Daichi felt himself stand from his desk, almost knocking his chair over. He was staring at the doors of the office as he frantically tugged on his jacket, “Is he okay?”

Asahi’s eyes opened wide and he looked at his friend.

Mrs. Sugawara broke down, “He’s in the emergency room. The doctors won’t tell us anything and I’m so _worried_. This isn’t even his fault! The other drive wasn’t even looking…”

 _A car accident_. Daichi closed his eyes. Suga had always insisted on driving a car since he didn’t like taking the train. Daichi didn’t mind but now… Now the car had hurt him and he was pretty sure that his boyfriend would never get into a car again. “I’m on my way. I’ll be there in a half hour.” He hung up the phone and shut his computer off, not even bothering to save his work. It was shit anyway.

He swiped his train pass off his desk and rushed to the door and then paused, looking at his employees who were all staring at him in surprise. Daichi never walked out of the office, no matter how important the situation. “Asahi’s in charge.” He said and then he was bolting out the door.

Daichi hadn’t run this fast in years, maybe his whole life. The walk from the station to his office building was at least ten minutes and running he made it there in five. Of course, that didn’t really matter since the train was on a schedule. He was the first one on the train when it came at **11:01** however and he stood the whole time because he was too anxious to sit down.

As he ran to the hospital, he could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. No doubt it was Asahi, wondering why he had raced out of the office without an explanation. Daichi ignored it. He would explain later to his coworkers _and_ his superiors. This was a family emergency.

Daichi stopped in the doorway of the hospital, panting heavily. The nurses stopped and asking him if he was okay. He certainly didn’t _look_ okay. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. He managed to puff out that he was looking for Sugawara Koushi and they explained that he was currently in the ICU. He followed the signs before the nurses could direct him.

He saw Suga’s parents sitting in the hallway. His father was clutching at his mother, who was in tears. Daichi almost stopped, his knees feeling weak. Was Suga dead? No, he couldn’t handle that right now. He slowly approached them and they gazed at him as he grew closer.

Suga definitely got his looks from his mother. She had gray hair that was styled in a bob, and her big brown eyes were the same as her son’s. She was beautiful in every aspect and her presence made Daichi feel at ease. Suga’s father wasn’t a big man but he was still intimidating. He had choppy blonde hair and brown eyes as well. His brown eyes were sad and exhausted and they made Daichi uneasy all over again.

“Oh Daichi,” Mrs. Sugawara scrambled up from her seat and pulled her son’s boyfriend into a tight hug. Daichi returned the embrace. He was closer to Suga’s family than his own. His parents accepted that he was gay as long as he wasn’t gay in front of them. To sum things up, he didn’t see them very much.

“Is he okay?” Daichi repeated the question he had asked on the phone. His voice was rough with concern. Mrs. Sugawara just hugged him tighter. _Oh no._ He couldn’t lose Suga. Suga was his world. It would be strange not waking up to his smile or not hearing his laugh. He looked forward to that each day.

“He’s alive,” Mr. Sugawara answered for his wife. Daichi breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god_. “The doctors still won’t let us see him even though they stabilized him a few minutes ago. We don’t know what’s going on with him.”

“I’m so scared,” Mrs. Sugawara sniffed and unwrapped herself from Daichi.

Daichi ran his fingers through his brown hair, “I’m just glad he’s alive. I don’t know what I would do if…” His words trailed off and he clenched his fist. He couldn’t think about that. Suga was fine. He was alive. He was breathing. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“We know.” Mr. Sugawara clapped him on the back and they sat down again, exchanging small talk to keep their worrying minds at bay.

It was about a half hour before a doctor finally approached them. The three sprung to their feet and looked expectantly at the doctor who blinked at their eagerness. He cleared his through, “You all are Sugawara-san’s family right?”

“Yes, is he alright?” Suga’s mother pressed.

The doctor looked at the papers on his clipboard, “Your son seems to be very lucky. The airbags saved his life. He’s definitely not in the best shape. Sprained neck, a few broken ribs, a fractured ankle and multiple bruises. He’s been placed in a medically induced coma so that his brain doesn’t swell. He was unconscious when we brought him in but that’s to be expected.”

Daichi processed all this information. Suga was injured – he was broken. In more than one place. He didn’t know if he could handle seeing Suga all banged up as he had been described.

“When will he wake up then?” Mr. Sugawara asked, hand tightening on his wife’s shoulder.

The doctor hummed, “It really depends. We’re going to be monitoring him twenty-four seven so it’s to be determined.”

“He will wake up though, right?” Daichi inquired slowly.

The doctor looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “Yes, he will wake up in due time. Would you guys like to see him?”

The trio nodded eagerly and the doctor led them into the room. Suga’s parents immediately fled to their son’s side, but Daichi was rooted to his spot in the doorway, seemingly forgetting how to breathe.

Suga looked awful. His neck was in a brace and he was hooked up to an oxygen tank. He had bruises all over his arms and he had a bruised on his cheek. His leg was propped up and his ankle was wrapped in a cast. He was broken. He was completely and utterly shattered by some idiot on the road. Daichi would kill them. He would find this son of a bitch and kill them for doing this to his Suga.

Daichi slowly crept forward, eyes brimming with unshed tears. He sat next to Mrs. Sugawara and trailed his fingers oh so lightly over Suga’s wrist. The man didn’t move. He was still, looking as if he were dead. If the doctor hadn’t assured that he was alive he would’ve believed that Suga was gone. The only indication that he was alive was the cloudiness inside the oxygen mask.

“Do the police have any information on the man who crashed into him?” Daichi asked, looking at the doctor.

The doctor cleared his throat once again, “Ah, yes. The police report stated that the man was going full speed and had blown through a red light. He is also in this unit but we’ve placed him down the hall.”

Daichi’s jaw tensed and he felt Mrs. Sugawara’s hand wrap around his wrist, a sign telling him to calm the hell down. He couldn’t just burst into a hospital room and start swinging, especially when the guy was already hurt. Daichi had some decency. Well… He just didn’t want to be arrested.

They stayed with Suga until visiting hours were over. Mrs. Sugawara urged Daichi to go home and get some rest but Daichi didn’t know if he was going to be able to. He didn’t know if he would be able to lie in his bed without Suga beside him. He didn’t want to wake up in the morning and not see Suga getting dressed, turning to smile and say good morning. He would miss those pearly whites lighting up the whole room.

He dragged himself to the train station and finally pulled his phone out of his pocket. **9:16 PM**. It was early in the night but he was exhausted. He had six missed calls from Asahi, all accompanied by voicemails. He had a missed call from Akaashi, most likely Asahi’s doing. He had three missed calls from his boss Ukai Keishin and decided that he would deal with that one later.

Daichi called Asahi and lifted his phone to his ear.

Asahi picked up the phone on the first ring, “Daichi oh my _god_ is everything okay?! You just ran out of there and put me in charge and I didn’t know what to do. Ukai is _pissed_. He came in to the office a little after you left and we told him that you left without telling us why. I’m really sorry but you wouldn’t answer our calls and we-“

“Asahi, slow down,” Daichi said. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly. He was way too tired for Asahi’s anxious rambling. “I’m sorry for running out. I’ll deal with Ukai later. Was everything okay while I was gone?”

Asahi let out an exasperated noise, “What – everything was _fine_ but are _you_ okay?!What the hell is going on?” He was raising his voice now, something that rarely happened.

“I’m… I’m sorry I scared you,” Daichi offered, “but Suga’s in the hospital. He got hit by a car and he’s just so… broken.”

There was silence on the other end. Daichi could practically hear the wheels in Asahi’s mind rolling. Daichi heard muffled talking and figured that he was talking to his partner, Nishinoya Yuu.

And then, there was a much louder voice on the other end. Daichi had to pull his ear away from the receiver, “SUGA’S IN THE HOSPITAL?!” Nishinoya’s voice exploded through the phone, “What happened?! Is he okay?! I bet he has some gnarly bruises. Can we come see him?!”

“He’s in a coma,” Daichi flat lined.

“Oh.” Nishinoya’s curt response was uncharacteristic of him. He inhaled, “Is he gonna wake up?”

“The doctor said he would,” Daichi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was beyond stressed and Nishinoya wasn’t helping.

Asahi’s voice returned, “Listen, if you need to take off work then do it. This is more important. I’ll take over some of your projects and I’m sure Tsukishima will be willing to help.”

Daichi scoffed and muttered, “Like he’s ever willing to help out…”

Asahi chuckled, “Seriously though. I’ll talk to Ukai for you.”

“Thank you,” Daichi said quietly. He heard Nishinoya try to wrestle the phone from Asahi soon after. Daichi didn’t have the patience for that at the moment and hung up, stepping onto the train as it arrived.

 

* * *

 

 **Friday April 13** **th** **, 2:28 AM**

Daichi lay awake in the dark room, starring at the ceiling. The bed was cold. There was a person missing. He rolled onto his side and ran his hand over the empty space Suga usually filled. He missed him. It had been less than twenty-four hours since he heard that mellifluous voice and he was going crazy. How much longer would this go on?

 

* * *

 

 **Thursday April 19** **th** **, 11:57 AM**

The past week had been hard on Daichi. He had barely slept and he spent the three days after Suga’s accident at his bed side. Suga never moved except for a brief flutter of eyelids. His bruises were fading quickly, his face molding back in to its perfect shape. Daichi wanted to stay by his side until he woke up but Mr. Sugawara reminded him that work was a thing and he needed to do it.

Daichi went in the next Monday. Nobody said anything to him but Asahi kept shooting him nervous glances. Daichi didn’t speak unless it was to critique somebody’s ad, which he had been doing halfheartedly. Ukai came in and gave him a hell of lecture. He finally stepped up that Thursday.

He stared hard at his screen, eyeing the time. **11:57**. Lunch wasn’t until one. He wasn’t hungry though. He had barely slept or eaten since the accident. The only thing he fueled himself with was coffee, which Akaashi placed on his desk throughout the day. He would thank him emotionlessly and return to blankly staring at the monitor. He watched the time go by and once six rolled around he would push himself from his chair and leave the office without a word.

Daichi blinked as his phone began to ring. The caller ID read _Mrs. Sugawara_. A cold feeling shot up his spine and he grabbed the phone, hurriedly answering, “Hello?”

“Daichi,” she greeted him just like last time, “Koushi’s awake.”

Daichi shot out of his chair so fast he knocked it over again. Asahi made a surprised noise in the back of his throat. Daichi’s sharp voice echoed through the room, “I’m coming.”

“Wait Daichi he-“

Whatever Mrs. Sugawara had said had been drowned out by Daichi’s own thoughts and him shoving himself into his jacket again. He closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket. “Asahi.” He said, voice thick, thinking the bearded man would understand. He snatched his train pass from his desk and darted out of the room very much like he had done the first time he had gotten a call like this, practically sprinting out from building.

Suga’s name spun through his mind. It was his one and only thought as he ran all the way to the station. There was a **12:02** train and he was determined to catch it. His lungs burned as he jumped into the train as the doors were gradually shutting. He grabbed onto the pole and hugged it for dear life, trying to catch his breath. He was too old to be running like that.

The train ride was entirely too slow. Daichi kept checking the time on his phone. **12:04** . **12:07. 12:08. 12:11. 12:14. 12:18.** This repeated until he stepped off the train at **12:37.** He pushed his way through the crowd and charged down the street. Daichi almost ran straight into an elderly woman holding a bag filled with oranges but managed to side step her just in time, repeating “sorry!” over his shoulder.

Daichi arrived at the hospital just as he had a week prior, sweaty and panting. The nurses gave him an annoyed looked but ignored him as he rushed to Suga’s room, glancing at the clock as he did. **12:51.** _He’s awake he’s AWAKE!_ Daichi joyously shouted throughout his head.

He opened the door and stepped inside, only to be met by a firm hand on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Mr. Sugawara, who was looking at him sympathetically. And then he let his eyes drift to Suga.

Beautiful Sugawara Koushi was sitting propped up against his pillow. His eyes were half shut but he was up and conscious. Daichi almost collapsed when those chocolate eyes rested on him. They were eyes that he loved so much, always soft and kind. But he was not prepared for what they held when they landed on his face.

Suga’s eyes as they looked at Daichi held no recollection whatsoever. They were blank. There was no warmth. No familiarity. No _love_. Only confusion and slight caution.

Daichi’s knees buckled but Mr. Sugawara steadied him and led him back into the hallway. He shut the door quietly behind him before sitting Daichi in a chair.

Daichi looked at him bewildered. “I don’t… Does he not… I don’t get it…” Daichi tripped over his words and searched for the answers in his boyfriend’s father’s face.

Mr. Sugawara’s mouth twitched and he didn’t meet Daichi’s eyes, “Koushi has… he has amnesia, Daichi. The doctor described it specifically as traumatic amnesia. We mentioned your name to him soon afterward and he had no idea who we were talking about.” He squeezed Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi stared at him, mouth agape. Suga… didn’t remember him? Those eyes, those gorgeous eyes that Daichi loved had stared at him like he was nothing. Suga didn’t know who he was. “How? How does… I’ve known him for nine years… We’ve been together for eight how does he not _know_ who I am?” Daichi could hear his voice unintentionally rising. But he was frustrated and confused.

Mr. Sugawara never let go of his shoulder, “The doctor explained that it’s common that somebody with traumatic amnesia will forget those they’re familiar with. Unfortunately one of those people happens to be you.”

Daichi was hyperventilating. Suga didn’t remember him. Would he ever remember him? Was their relationship nothing now? Would he even accept him a second time? “I don’t…”

Mr. Sugawara sighed, “I know this must be tough.”

Daichi blinked at him, suddenly recalling that Mrs. Sugawara had been saying something when he rudely hung up on her, “I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I was just… Please tell your wife I’m sorry for interrupting her. It was rude of me and this… this could’ve waited.” He stood up from the bench.

Suga’s father stood up, “It’s okay. We know how much you love him. Any of us would’ve done the same thing you did. We decided that when Koushi gets released that… we’re going to bring him back home with us. It’ll be the most familiar for him and it’ll be less emotionally draining for you.”

Daichi nodded numbly in agreement before shoving his hands in his pockets and turning away. He didn’t say anything in response or say goodbye. Suga wasn’t going to come home with him. He would have to lay in that empty bed alone forever probably. When would Suga remember him?

He trudged through the front door of the hospital and out onto the street. The sky was filled with dark clouds now. It would probably rain soon.

Daichi was halfway to the station when he pulled out his phone. **1:09**. He dialed Asahi’s number and listened to it ring.

“Daichi! Is everything okay? Oh my god you just-“

Daichi stopped and stood there blocking the path. The sky crackled and little drops of rain started falling from the sky. It started slow and then began to crescendo. Daichi didn’t care. He hung his head and gripped the phone tight in his hand. He cut Asahi off midsentence, “He doesn’t know who I am.” His voice was nothing but a whisper.

And then, in the middle of the sidewalk, Sawamura Daichi began to sob.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* idk if I'm doing this right. But the response on this has been overwhelmingly amazing and I cannot thank you guys enough. I considered just posting this chapter tomorrow but I was getting antsy and I editted it THREE TIMES so it's been through hell and back. And it probably still isn't good enough....
> 
> Also I'm sorry if Daichi is OOC it's my first time writing for him but people don't act like themselves when dealing with stuff right?

**Thursday April 19 th, 9:47 PM**

“The doctor said he has traumatic amnesia,” Daichi laughed bitterly into his glass. He sat at a booth at the bar Nishinoya owned on his third glass of whiskey. His friends eyed him warily but didn’t cut him off, not yet at least.

“Do you know if he’ll get his memory back?” Ennoshita Chikara asked slowly, watching his friend carefully. Daichi threw his head back with the glass to his lips, letting the whiskey burn his throat as he drank the last of it.

“Noya!” He called, motioning to his glasses before clearing his throat, “His dad texted me and said that he’ll get it back but he’s uncertain of when.”

Nishinoya walked over to their table holding the whiskey by the neck of the bottle, “You called, my good man?”

Asahi nervously chewed his bottom lip, “Daichi, I really think you-“

Tanaka Ryunosuke elbowed the gentle giant in the side and grinned at Nishinoya, “Fill him up, Yuu!” Asahi had a paranoid look on his face and tried to convince his boyfriend with big brown eyes to _not_ under any circumstances fill the glass but Nishinoya was already pouring with a big grin stretched across his face. Daichi lifted it to his lips appreciatively once he was done and took a large swig.

Asahi groaned and scratched his goatee, “We have work tomorrow…”

“I’m not going,” Daichi grumbled, staring at the copper liquid splashing the sides of the cup.

“Daichi you have to go to work,” Ennoshita insisted.

Daichi gripped the glass tight in his hand, “I’m _not going._ I just wanna fuckin’ lay in my bed and fuckin’ be sad okay? You guys wouldn’t understand. You all can go home and get laid by your boyfriends or girlfriends or fuck yourselves.” His friends shared a look before exhaling in unison. As soon as Daichi started cursing, they knew he was tipsy. He was fast on his way to becoming all out drunk.

Asahi tugged Nishinoya close by the sleeve and growled in his ear, “Do not give him another drink, alright? I’m cutting him off after this.”

Nishinoya raised an eyebrow but shrugged, “Fine by me,” then he skipped back to his place behind the bar, neatly stacking the whiskey in its rightful place on the shelf.

Tanaka tapped his fingers on the side of his beer, “Look man, Suga’s strong, he’ll pull through this. He’ll be back by your side in no time and then you guys can fuck into oblivion.”

Ennoshita kicked him _hard_ under the table causing Tanaka to give him a flabbergasted look, sputtering over words. The brunette shook his head at him. Tanaka knew he deserved it but he was just trying to cheer Daichi up.

Daichi sighed. He missed Suga. It had been a week and he was going nuts. He would’ve been home by now, either on the couch watching a movie or in bed doing… other things. Suga had an extremely high libido and always seemed ready to go at it. Daichi could almost feel his fingers ghosting over his thighs, feeling the muscles tighten beneath them. He could feel Suga’s lips against his own and his fingers in his hair, body contracting around him as they made love.

The man slammed his fist on the table, causing Asahi to jump out of his seat and the other two to stare at him wildly. Daichi kicked back his drink in one slurp and almost broke the glass when he placed it on the table. “Noya!” He slurred.

Nishinoya leaned his elbows on the bar and looked at him lazily, “Sorry Dai, no can do. The ace over there has officially cut you off.”

Daichi glared at Asahi from across the table, causing him to shiver, and protested under his breath. It was probably for the best that he not drink anymore. Drinking just made him more sad and angry and that was not helping him with this situation. Suga’s face drifted into his mind and he closed his eyes, relishing in those thoughts.

“You didn’t see how he looked at me,” Daichi said after a while.

Tanaka cocked an eyebrow, “And how was that?”

Ennoshita shot him another look that said not to pry, but Tanaka knew that Daichi would talk about it even if he hadn’t asked. Liquor always loosened the brunette’s tongue.

“He just… there was nothing there,” Daichi’s voice cracked. He was exhausted from sobbing earlier and he didn’t want to cry again. “He didn’t see me. His eyes were just blank and there was no love there or anything.”

Ennoshita exhaled and pat his back, “I’m really sorry Daichi. But he’ll come to eventually, his brain is just shaken up.”

“I need him now,” Daichi whispered, trailing his fingertips through the condensation that was still on the sides of the glass.

Asahi sighed and stood up, “I think it’s time we headed out. I’m gonna call Daichi a cab.” He walked outside. It had stopped raining hours ago but the air was still humid.

The group parted ways and said their goodbyes, Asahi staying behind with Nishinoya and Daichi stumbling into the cab. He vaguely remembered giving the driver his address and paying him as he made his way up to the apartment. He fumbled with the lock for a moment before walking inside, trying to shut the door quietly. When he locked it, it echoed through the apartment. It was too quiet without Suga’s laughter or his vibrant smile.

Daichi’s vision was foggy as he dragged himself to the bed, collapsing into the mattress. The clock on his phone read **10:02.** He lay in the center of the bed and clutched Suga’s pillow to his chest, inhaling his scent. It still smelled like him. Suga smelled like apples and it was Daichi’s favorite smell. It was intoxicating.

Daichi drifted to sleep with his senses wrapped in Suga’s scent.

 

* * *

 

**Friday April 27 th, 6:18 PM**

Suga had been released from the hospital three days after he had woken up. Daichi learned this from his parents. He thanked them for the update, which were promised to be frequent. Suga was to stay in bed and rest in order to get better as fast as possible. The doctor said that he was already making a speedy recovery. That didn’t surprise Daichi. Suga was a fighter after all.

Daichi had tried to keep his distance. He didn’t go to the hospital, not even to bring flowers. He didn’t know if he could handle seeing his boyfriend and the man not knowing who he was. He didn’t want to see those brown eyes bore into him and not recognize him. He couldn’t handle that for a second time. Daichi also didn’t want to overwhelm him, if that was even possible. He didn’t know how little Suga remembered and didn’t want to confuse him further. Daichi was mostly concerned with Suga’s health and if staying away from him was what was needed then he would do it.

Of course, nobody told Daichi he had to stay away, the man was just inflicting more pain onto himself.

Daichi hadn’t left his apartment since the previous Thursday. He didn’t go to work. His coworkers were going crazy. His boss was chewing him out via email and text, threatening him. Daichi eventually compromised and said he would work from home but he would find himself staring at the screen for hours, not doing anything. Asahi had called him and begged him to just give him something but he hung up. He couldn’t handle work right now.

Daichi’s eccentric neighbor, Oikawa Tooru, was the only person he engaged with. Apparently Asahi had rang him and Oikawa had let himself in with the spare key and a greeting of “Ya-hoo~” He was the only reason Daichi was eating. Oikawa only asked him about Suga once and after that he would talk to him about things in the news and conspiracy theories which he loved a little too much.

That Friday, though, Daichi didn’t think he could go another minute without hearing Suga’s voice speak to him. He had been watching videos on his phone of the two of them and it just made his heart clench even more.

Daichi was sure Suga’s phone was wrecked in the accident so he called his mother instead. It rang three times before she answered. “Hello Daichi.” Her voice was sweet but he could detect a bit of nervousness in it.

“Mrs. Sugawara,” Daichi greeted before letting out a puff of air, “How is he?”

He could hear her pacing around, “He’s doing well! The bruising is all gone now and he says the ankle doesn’t hurt much anymore, his neck too. But his ribs are still giving him issues but that’s to be expected. He’s also a bit… he gets frustrated very easily now. If he can’t do something himself he’ll completely shut down. It’s not like him at all but the doctor explained that this is common with amnesia patients.”

Daichi hung on to every word. Suga was doing better. He was relieved. He bit down on his thumbnail, “Does he remember anything yet?”

Mrs. Sugawara hesitated before speaking, “He remembers that he’s a school teacher but he can’t remember the names of his students.” She paused, “I’m sorry Daichi he still doesn’t remember you.”

Daichi’s whole body trembled and he had to sit down. “Have you… told him about me?”

“Of course!” Mrs. Sugawara cried, “Of course we told him about you. But when we mentioned your name or referred to you as his boyfriend he just kind of looked… bemused. It looked like he was searching deep in his brain to find an answer.”

Daichi closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. “I… It’s so hard.”

Mrs. Sugawara sounded sympathetic, “I know how tough it must be sweetheart. But this is only temporary and hopefully soon things will be back to normal. He still loves you more than anything.”

“Do you think I could… come see him soon?” Daichi requested. He wanted to ask if he could speak to him and as much as he wanted to hear that voice, he couldn’t bring himself to ask. So, he opted to asking if he could see him. Maybe if Suga saw him and they had a conversation it would jog his memory.

“I don’t want to overwhelm him,” Mrs. Sugawara answered honestly. “He’s just… very irritable lately and I don’t want to set him off. He seems to get frustrated when we tell him things he can’t remember. He blames himself for the accident even if he can’t remember it.”

“It’s fine,” Daichi was quick to assure. But really, he was heartbroken. He wanted to see Suga. It hurt to know that he was blaming himself, too. None of this was Suga’s fault. “I just figured…”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Mrs. Sugawara began, “If his memory doesn’t come back within the next week then you can come by next weekend and see if that helps him.”

Daichi nodded. Remembering that she wasn’t with him right now he said, “Okay.” They exchanged a few more words before hanging up. Daichi placed his phone on the coffee table and fell back into the couch cushions after reading the time. **6:23.** He hoped Suga’s memory would return in the week but if it didn’t, the weekend couldn’t come soon enough.

Daichi didn’t know what he would do when he saw Suga. Hopefully he didn’t do anything stupid that would freak him out like kiss him or something. He was pretty sure that Suga’s parents would kick him out immediately. He couldn’t fuck this up.

Anticipation would be the death of him. Seeing Suga was a week away and it felt like he was going on his first date with him again. He had been a nervous _wreck_ before their first date. He had changed his outfit at least five times before Oikawa yelled at him. Of course his neighbor had been there to help him; the man was a model after all. The date had gone great in the end, their eight years together being proof of that.

Somehow this was worse than the anticipation for first date. This was like meeting Suga for the first time after admiring him from afar. It was like meeting your favorite celebrity after being a fan for years. He couldn’t fuck it up. There was always the possibility that Suga would _never_ regain his memory and Daichi would sure as hell fight for him again. He wasn’t going to let Suga slip away from him that easily.

The entire situation made Daichi exhausted. Although it was only **6:25** the man walked into his bedroom and fell onto the bed. Suga’s scent was faint now but it was still there. He did what he did every night and curled up with Suga’s pillow, drifting into a not so peaceful slumber.

His dreams were close to nightmares and he rarely slept through the night. Suga’s mangled body was always the star of the show and it would wake Daichi is cold sweat, grasping the pillow for dear life.

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday May 2 nd, 7:11 PM**

Daichi had finally gone back to work after the weekend. He didn’t want to but Asahi showed up at his apartment and literally dragged him to the train station after watching him get changed. What are friends for right?

Work was rough. Everybody did their best to stay out of Daichi’s way. They didn’t ask him about Suga in fear of triggering him. Akaashi would always bring him coffee when he looked as if he needed it most. Asahi would shoot him nervous glances throughout the day. Tsukishima would mutter curses under his breath while staring at his monitor. The fifth worker in the room, Yaku Morisake was mostly quiet except for the glares he would shoot Tsukishima whenever a waterfall of profanities spilled from his lips.

It was a normal work day, but Daichi enjoyed it much less than he normally did. As always Ukai would come chew him out for not submitting him and threatened to fire him in front of his coworkers. That still didn’t light a fire under his ass.

He had gotten home a little before seven that Wednesday and had done exactly what he always did during the nighttime: he sat in front of the muted television and watched it without really watching. Daichi thought about a lot of things during this time but his main thought was Suga. His smile, his hair, his body… Sometimes Daichi touched himself but then he would feel so guilty that his dick deflated almost immediately. It just felt wrong when Suga was laying hurt in his childhood home.

At **7:11** his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID to see that it was Mrs. Sugawara. He rushed forward from the couch cushions and snatched it off the table, answering, “Mrs. Sugawara is everything okay? Is he-“

“Um, hi.” A voice respond. A voice that definitely didn’t belong to Mrs. Sugawara.  It definitely didn’t belong to her husband either. It was a voice that Daichi was all too familiar with.

It was Suga.

Time seemed to freeze. It would remain **7:11** forever. Daichi stopped breathing. It was really Suga. He would recognize that sweet voice everywhere. It was like an orchestra performing a symphony specifically for Daichi. He loved that voice and he loved the person it belonged to.

“Hello?” Suga said again, pulling Daichi from his trance.

Daichi cleared his throat, “Um, yes hi. Suga I-“

“My mother’s always texting you and I finally got her to tell me who it was since she seemed so secretive about it,” Suga explained. It was true. Suga’s mother held up her end of the bargain sending him frequent updates on Suga’s health and promised she would only call in emergencies, which is why Daichi had panicked. “And I recognized your name from when she told me you were my boyfriend. So of course I had to call you myself and apologize.”

“Apologize? For what?” Daichi’s eyebrows pressed together in uncertainty.

Suga exhaled, “For putting you through this. I know I was in an accident but I don’t remember it. The only reason I know is because I’m so banged up.” He laughed and Daichi melted. He missed that laugh. “And I feel so awful that you’re suffering because of me. Apparently we’ve been together for eight years and I just don’t remember it at all."

A real smile blossomed across Daichi’s lips. It was the first time he had smiled for real in weeks. The muscles in his mouth twitched at the unfamiliarity of it. It almost felt wrong to smile but he just couldn’t help himself. “Suga, it’s alright. I understand. You hit your head pretty hard so it’s-“

“No!” Suga suddenly shouted from the other end. Daichi blinked. He was not used to Suga raising his voice. Was this what his mother had meant when she said that he had become irritable? “No this is completely unfair to you. I’m being smothered here with all this affection and you’re probably suffering wherever you are. I can’t imagine how hard it would be to not see somebody that you’ve been with for eight years! My mother told me that you asked to come see me and she told you _no_. That’s bullshit! They’re completely coddling me.”

Daichi’s lips quivered but he managed to push out, “Suga, it’s really okay.”

A sniffle echoed through the other end. Suga was crying, “No, it’s not. It’s bullshit. I may be hurt and I may not remember you but I’m smart enough to know that seeing you may help me. But they don’t care they want me all to themselves. You… I’m sure you love me just as much as they do so you should be here helping me. I saw the picture of us from our graduation from university. You… _We_ look so happy and I don’t even…”

It was hard for Daichi to hear Suga speak about his love for him with doubt. But he understood that it was because he couldn’t remember anything about their relationship. “I’ve been dying to see you Suga it’s just….”

“It’s just that they won’t let you come here.” Daichi had never heard his boyfriend sound so cold before.

“They said it might have overwhelmed you,” Daichi clarified gently, “We all just want what’s best for you.”

Suga let out a small exasperated noise, “I’m just… Really sorry that you have to deal with this. I’m sure it’s an inconvenience. Are you doing okay?”

Daichi was amazed that even though he couldn’t remember him, he still cared. And he was upset that he was putting Daichi through all this torture. This was definitely Suga, but it also definitely wasn’t Suga. Suga would never raise his voice or get angry like that. His Suga was always more… passive aggressive when it came to things like this. “I’m… I’m just taking it day by day. It’s tough not… seeing you but I really just want you to get better so you can come home. And don’t blame yourself this is not your fault at all. How are you feeling?” It felt strange explaining this. Suga should know what he was going through but he couldn’t possibly understand with his amnesia.

Daichi _knew_ Suga wanted to argue with him but the man just heaved a sigh, “My ribs hurt. But my ankle feels fine. I can’t really move my neck still but with all the medication I’m on it’s just numb. The doctor said in another two weeks or so my neck and ankle should be fine. The ribs are still gonna hurt for a while.”

Daichi felt anger bubble in his stomach. He wanted to kill the bastard who had totaled their car and almost killed Suga in the process. He knew that his parents were pressing charges and would probably win. Suga deserved justice. “Well I hope you get better soon. We’re all worried about you.”

Suga’s voice was quiet, “I’m sorry you’re all worrying about me.”

“Don’t mind,” Daichi said in response. It was engrained in him from his volleyball days.

“My mom is forcing me to give the phone up so I can get some rest. I’m twenty-seven for Christ’s sake I can stay on the phone for however long I want. Plus I’ve been resting _forever_.”

Daichi actually chuckled, “You need to rest in order to get better.”

He could hear Suga’s pout through the phone. “Fine. I’m sorry again…. You have a really nice voice, Daichi. I can see why I’ve been with you for eight years.” The line went dead before Daichi could respond. And, he actually _blushed._ Suga had told him he had a nice voice before but this felt different.

Daichi was giddy. This was the first time he was hearing Suga’s voice in two and a half weeks. It made him feel like a kid in a candy store. He was practically glowing. Even if Suga didn’t remember him, it didn’t matter because his voice was enough to lift him from his moping. And he had been doing a lot of moping for a twenty-seven year old.

He looked at the time on his phone. **7:27**. Sixteen minutes. It took sixteen minutes for Daichi to fall out of his rut and fall in love all over again. And it was all over a voice. He couldn’t even see Suga and his heart was pounding with ecstasy. Love was definitely a strange phenomenon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is a dork. Once again I'm sorry if he seems OOC!!  
> I promise he and Suga will see each other in the next chapter. Idk myself what's gonna happen but it'll be a good time. Plus the return of the work squad!!!
> 
> As always HMU on [Tumblr](http://aizawa-shoutas.tumblr.com/) if you wanna yell at me for hurting the volleydads or if you just wanna talk!
> 
> Edit: I had some... annoying problems posting this so sorry if you're subscribed and got flooded with emails. Still learning the ropes!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're half! way! there!  
> Thank you to everybody thus far who has read and commented and everything it's really appreciated. Y'all make my day :)  
> 

**Thursday May 3 rd, 8:31 AM**

Daichi burst into the office and took his seat at his desk. His sudden arrival had all four of the other men jumping from their seats in surprise. Lately Daichi had been sneaking into the room and slumped immediately in his chair to stare blankly at the monitor until six. Now he was lively and happily turning his computer on, waiting for it to boot up.

“Um, I brought you coffee Daichi-san,” Akaashi said after the shock diminished, placing the recyclable cup on his boss’s desk.

Daichi took it gratefully, “Thank you Akaashi. I know I’ve said this before but you really can drop the ‘-san.’ It’s too formal.” Akaashi nodded in response, as usual. It had taken Daichi a year and a half of convincing before the man would call him “Daichi-san” instead of “Sawamura-san.” He figured Akaashi wouldn’t drop the “-san” anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

**10:28 AM**

“Um, Daichi-san,” Akaashi broke the silence of the room. All of them had been immersed in their work for the better part of the morning, looking at code and swirls of color. But all four couldn’t help but notice Daichi’s child-like grin in front of his monitor. The four were smart enough to know that he was not smiling about work. “Is everything okay? You’ve been smiling for fifteen minutes straight.”

“It’s creepy,” Tsukishima deadpanned honey colored eyes never moving from his screen. Yaku kicked him in the shin under his desk, causing the blonde to hiss in pain. He had to stretch his leg out in order to kick Tsukishima in the first place.

Daichi kept grinning, “Yes everything is fine!”

Asahi glanced at him nervously, “Daichi…”

Daichi laughed. A genuine, deep laugh that was received with wide eyes from everybody in the room, even Tsukishima. “I’m fine I promise. I finally got to talk to Suga.”

Asahi blinked, “You talked to him?”

“He called me.”

“When?!” Asahi was practically leaning out of his chair to get a better look at Daichi’s face.

“Last night. He still doesn’t remember me but just hearing his voice makes me happy. He’s still Suga. He’s still worried about everybody about himself,” a small, less creepy smile made its way onto Daichi’s lips.

“Does that mean he got his memory back?” Yaku asked, raising an eyebrow at Daichi.

Daichi sighed sadly, “No but I’m going over to his parent’s this weekend to see him. Hopefully that’ll help him. I really don’t know what I’m going to do if this continues much longer.”

Asahi muttered something under his breath but denied any slander when Daichi accused him of it. After that, they all returned to their work with Daichi being much more aware of the smiles creeping onto his lips. Tsukishima chastised him every once in a while but otherwise, he kept them under control.

 

* * *

 

**4:53 PM**

All five workers were exhausted. They all stared at the clocks on their screens, counting down the minutes until they could leave. Just a little over an hour and then they were free until tomorrow morning at eight-thirty. At least they all were about to finish the projects they were working on. After these projects it would be less stressful.

Or, they thought it would be.

Ukai Keishin burst into the office, making Daichi tense. Lately whenever his superior had been in their office it was to antagonize Daichi about his work. But he was actually contributing to the company today so maybe he would be praised.

“Wow, it’s nice to see you bring your A-game for once Daichi.” Ukai said, waltzing over to him. He clapped him on the back, causing Daichi to grunt at the contact. It felt as if a bear had slapped him. “And since you’re on you’re a-game and I’m feeling generous, how about another project?”

Daichi exhaled and slowly looked at his boss. He hated this man sometimes, with his stupid blonde hair that wasn’t even natural. The only person he knew that had blonde hair and didn’t look _absolutely idiotic_ was Tsukishima, but that was because he had actually been blonde since birth. Ukai’s hair was more of a yellow color, something that was not suited for one of the heads of a company. He had no idea how Ukai’s partner, Takeda, let him dye it like that. “I can’t say no, can I?”

Ukai grinned, “Nope! This is something for all of you, so it’ll be like a group project. I hope I don’t have to tell you to get along now.”

“We rarely get projects where all five of us are working on it at once,” Yaku mused, looking up at the director.

Ukai nodded, “Yes but we rarely get commissions from large corporations like Mitsubishi.” All five pairs of eyes grew at the mention of the large car company.

“M-Mitsubishi?” Asahi asked shakily, already feeling the pressure.

Ukai smirked, “Yes, Mitsubishi! They want a billboard _and_ ads for websites everywhere. I told them we wouldn’t disappoint. Their only requests were that it should be readable and the colors subdued. But otherwise you all have artistic freedom. Good luck!” He clapped Daichi on the back once more and gave the other four encouraging thumbs up before leaving the room.

The five were silent for a moment. There was nothing to go off of. There were no references or things they needed to include. _Artistic freedom my ass!_ Daichi growled in his mind. Tsukishima placed his glasses on his desk and rubbed his eyes, grumbling, “Fuck.” This time Yaku didn’t glare at him.

Daichi ran his hands over his face. His smile was gone and his stress was high. This was the shittiest prompt he had received in a while, and it was from a large company such as Mitsubishi. The other commissions had at least gave him ideas of what to put on the billboards. Ukai was trying to punish him and his team for the lack of Daichi’s work, he was sure of it.

“Well,” Daichi began, standing up. They had a very convenient whiteboard placed under the TV and Daichi was going to utilize it for the first time in forever, “I guess it’s time to brainstorm. Akaashi, I want you to put all of these into a Google document and share it with all of us after we’re done. Now, where should we start?”

 

* * *

 

**8:58 PM**

They had all stayed late in the office coming up with ideas. None of them had anything plausible. They were all cursing Ukai’s existence. They didn’t even have a deadline. Daichi made a mental note to go chew his superior out the next morning. The only thing on his mind at that moment however was food and sleep.

Daichi dragged himself into his apartment, kicking his shoes off and lugged himself to the kitchen. He made some rice and devoured it, leaving the dirty bowl in the sink. Then he dragged himself into his bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and collapsing onto the bed. **9:51**.

For the first time in weeks, Daichi fell into a dreamless, peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

**Sunday May 6 th, 11:15 AM**

Daichi was pacing. He paced back and forth in front of the closet. Today was the day that he was going to see Suga for the first time since that fateful day when the man had woken up. And just as he predicted, he was nervous. He was beyond nervous. He was about to have a mental breakdown.

“You’re giving me a headache Dai-chan,” Oikawa whined. He was currently perched on Daichi’s bed, resting his weight on his hands as he leaned back. Daichi had asked if he could come help him pick some clothes out.

“Are you sure that’s not your hangover talking?” Daichi retorted, stopping and moving to the nightstand, “Maybe I should just go for something casual.”

Oikawa huffed, “It’s just Refreshing-kun. He’ll love whatever you wear. I suggest wearing those tight black jeans if you plan on winning him over again. You wore those on your first date didn’t you?”

Daichi looked at him, “This isn’t just Suga. He’s different. He… He’s just different! And I don’t fit into those anymore.”

Oikawa smirked, “Maybe you should cut the liquor out of your life. I’ve seen you at Noya-kun’s bar drowning yourself in cheap whiskey.”

Daichi turned red from embarrassment and opened his drawers, pulling out a plain gray shirt. He pulled it over his head. He had already been shirtless, having discarded three other shirts before this one. They were currently sprawled across the hardwood floor.

“Very nice, Dai-chan,” Oikawa hummed. “Really shows off your muscles. Which, by the way, seem to be deflating. Have you stopped going to the gym?”

“There’s no reason to go if Suga isn’t with me,” Daichi answered with a shrug.

“You know, it’s probably not healthy for you to rely on Refreshing-kun so much. Some people might even say you’re whipped,” Oikawa pointed out.

Daichi stared at him hard. If he wanted to play dirty, then he would bite back. “You’re going to lecture _me_ about healthy relationships? I’ve been with the same person for eight years. You on the other hand have a new dick in your mouth every week so don’t talk to me about healthy relationships.”

Oikawa tilted his head to the side, “Oh~ Dai-chan is getting feisty. Did I strike a nerve?” He was practically purring and it made Daichi sick. They had lived next to each other ever since college and it was a miracle Daichi hadn’t strangled him yet. He was eccentric and obnoxious and had more sexual partners than Daichi could even count. But they were friends, fitting together so well. Oikawa was probably one of the best friends Daichi had ever had, not that he would admit that to the man’s face, but it was true.

Oikawa had been there through all the milestones in Daichi and Suga’s relationship. From their first date to when Suga moved into the apartment, Oikawa had been there through it all. He even heard their first time through the wall and Oikawa was surprised that Daichi wasn’t as vanilla as he seemed. He also wondered how thin the walls actually were and if Daichi had heard all the times he had had sex. Not that he cared.

Daichi let out an exasperated sigh and pulled out a pair of black jeans. It wasn’t the pair Oikawa had been referring to but it would have to do, “Would this look good?”

Oikawa leaned back and gave him the once over. Then, an award-winning smile spread across his face, “I think Refreshing-kun will fall in love all over again.”

Daichi actually smiled and pulled off the pants he was wearing, replacing them with the black pair. He checked himself out in the mirror and then ran his fingers through his hair. He was ready to see Suga. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It was just Suga. But this was a different Suga. It was a Suga who he knew every single detail about yet Suga could not recall anything about him.

Daichi had informed Suga’s parents that he would be there between **12:30** and **1:00**. The time on his phone currently read **11:29**. He had an hour. He had an hour to think of all the horrible things that could possibly go wrong with today. What if he did try and kiss Suga? What if Suga rejected him? What if Suga got so upset that he hit him? Suga had never hit him before.

Oikawa had agreed to drive Daichi to see Suga. Honestly, it was close enough where he could walk if he left early enough. But Oikawa had insisted and Daichi wasn’t about to pass up the offer.

“For the record,” Oikawa said after some time had passed. They were sitting in the living room now, drinking coffee and watching the news. “I’ve only had one dick in the past month. And it’s the same dick. Quite tasty in fact.”

Daichi scrunched up his nose and shook his head, “Sometimes you over share, you know that?”

Oikawa gave him a devilish grin and shrugged, “We’ve heard each other have cum, Dai-chan. Is anything really personal between us anymore?”

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, “I guess not. But I’m happy for you and your… fuck buddy or whatever.”

“A delicious fuck buddy at that. My Iwa-chan has the most delectable abs…” Oikawa sighed dreamily.

“Please. Just please stop,” Daichi pleaded. Oikawa shook his head and continued to inform his neighbor all about his sexcapades with his delightful _Iwa-chan~._

 

* * *

 

 

**12:47 PM**

Daichi sat in the passenger’s seat of Oikawa’s car outside of Suga’s childhood home. His heart was pounding against his chest, begging to be let out. He was anxious as _fuck_ and didn’t know how to get himself to calm down. He kept reminding himself that this was just Suga but the situation was messed up and he didn’t know how to handle it.

“Dai-chan,” Oikawa said calmly beside him. Daichi turned to meet his eyes. His neighbor looked almost bored but there was concern etched into those big brown eyes. “What’re you afraid of?”

Daichi puffed out a breath, “Well for starters-“

Oikawa held up a hand, “That was a rhetorical question. You have nothing to be scared of. Now get out of my car, I’m meeting Iwa-chan for lunch.”

Daichi sighed and physically had to drag himself from the car. He bent to look at Oikawa, “Thank you for the ride… Have fun with your boy toy.” His neighbor cooed in response and Daichi shut the door, walking up the walkway as the car sped off.

The Sugawara residence was on a small property, with a well kept yard and a small garden off to the side. It was a ranch style, meaning that it only had one floor. This was beneficial for Suga’s current condition and Daichi was grateful that the man didn’t have to walk up flights of steps with his messed up ankle and bruised neck.

Daichi stared at the front door before leisurely raising his hand to knock. He knocked sharply three times and dropped his hand to his waist, fidgeting in place. His heart was still racing. He hadn’t seen Suga in two weeks. It was too long.

The front door opened to reveal Mr. Sugawara dressed casually. The man smiled, “Daichi, good afternoon.”

Daichi smiled slightly at the man, “Good afternoon to you too sir.”

Mr. Sugawara stepped aside, ushering Daichi inside, “Please, come in. Make yourself at home.” Daichi nodded and stepped in, toeing his shoes off and mumbling “Pardon the intrusion” before stepping into the familiar living room. He hadn’t been in this house since Christmas, having spent it with Suga’s family as he usually did. It was always a big celebration with the Sugawaras, all of whom were very welcoming towards Daichi.

Daichi’s gaze fell onto the man he loved, who was perched carefully on the couch. Daichi felt the air leave his lungs and he felt as if he would shrivel up. Suga was as beautiful as ever. His hair was perfectly combed save the exception of one unruly piece of hair sticking up on the top of his head. Big chocolate eyes fixed on him, slight recognition in them today. However, they still didn’t hold the love and affection they normally would, reminding Daichi of their current situation.

Daichi’s eyes lingered on the mole under Suga’s left eye. He couldn’t count the times he had placed a kiss under that mole. Every time Suga would push his face away with a laugh. The memory tugged at Daichi’s heart and he knew, just _knew_ , that they would get there again.

Daichi glanced at the brace around Suga’s neck and couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable that must be. But it would heal soon as they approached the one month mark since Suga’s accident.

Suga was the one to break the silence, “Hello Daichi.”

The way Suga said his name made Daichi shiver. It was polite and respectful. He had heard Suga moan his name before but hearing him saying it so politely just felt so… enticing. Daichi needed to control himself. “Hi,” he simply responded.

Suga smiled one of his signature breathtaking smiles. It made Daichi have to remind himself how to breathe. “You can come sit next to me if you want. I don’t bite,” Suga teased, gently patting the spot on the couch beside him.

Daichi couldn’t help himself, “You do.”

Suga’s mouth fell open and he furrowed his brows in confusion, “What?”

“You bite,” Daichi stated before sitting beside Suga on the couch. Big brown eyes blinked at him in embarrassment. If this had been _his_ Suga, Suga would have laughed and nodded with him. But _this_ Suga didn’t even know the half of it.

Red spread across Suga’s cheeks as he searched for something to say. Daichi began to panic. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut and not joke around. He knew Suga was sensitive to things that he couldn’t remember. He probably made Suga feel like shit just then. Daichi didn’t know what to do. Should he apologize? Should he just act as if nothing happened? He didn’t know what to do.

Luckily, Mrs. Sugawara drifted into the room. She grinned at Daichi, “Daichi, I’m so glad you could make it!”

Daichi smiled back, “Thank you for having me Mrs. Sugawara.”

The woman smiled, “Would you like anything?”

“Water would be great if you wouldn’t mind.” Suga’s mother disappeared into the kitchen to fulfill his request. Daichi turned his attention towards Suga, who was looking him over, seemingly analyzing him. He could see the gears in his head working, searching for answers that may never appear.

“You look nice,” Suga stated, raking his eyes over Daichi once more.

Daichi laughed nervously, “Ah thank you.” He allowed himself to study Suga for a moment. He was wear gray sweatpants and a plain black shirt but he was still the most beautiful man Daichi had ever seen. They were quiet as they sized each other up.

“I’m starting to… remember things. Little things,” Suga spoke. He figured Daichi would want an update on how he was doing and didn’t know how much his parents had told him.

Daichi perked up. Suga remembering things was a good thing. It was amazing. “Oh? That’s great. What kinds of little things?”

Suga shifted, wincing slightly as he tried to move his neck, “Little snippets of things. Stuff about work. Small things about university. But big things I still can’t…” He trailed off and looked at Daichi guiltily again, “I want to apologize again.”

“Suga-“

“No, please,” Suga cut him off. Daichi didn’t want to get him all worked up again so he figured he would let Suga apologize again, even if he had nothing to apologize for, “I just…. It’s hard to explain. I just feel so awful for putting you through this. And you know, our friends too. My mother showed me pictures of us and everybody else and it’s so strange. Everybody looks familiar, even you now, but it’s like there’s a plug blocking all these memories. Everything is so blurry and I hate it.”

Daichi watched but didn’t really register that Suga’s hand was wrapped around his. His skin was tingling where Suga was gripping him tightly. Daichi hadn’t touched that flawless skin in three and a half weeks. He was suffering. And Suga was gripping onto him for dear life, prying into his eyes for answers that he could give him but Suga would only get frustrated over because he wouldn’t understand. It was heartbreaking. Daichi’s heart was breaking again.

Daichi knew this was a mistake. Coming to see Suga was a mistake. It was hard for him. It was hard for him to have Suga touching him so innocently when all Daichi wanted to do was pull him into a crushing hug or a mind numbing kiss. He wanted to spill his love all over Suga and watch him melt and have Suga do the same. He wanted things to go back to normal.

However, Daichi felt himself squeezing Suga’s hand back. “It’s really alright, Suga. You’re going to remember everything soon. You’re already remembering small things, that’s an amazing improvement.”

Suga’s eyes were shining with tears. He looked at the man beside him, the boyfriend he couldn’t remember anything about. With every squeeze Daichi gave his hand, Suga’s breath hitched in his throat. Daichi’s hand felt so _right_ in his it was strange. He felt at peace with Daichi sitting beside him. This was better than just talking on the phone.

“There’s something about you,” Suga began, cheeks flushing again, “that makes me feel safe.”

It was Daichi’s turn to blush.

 

* * *

 

**3:18 PM**

The couple was laughing. The two crowded over Daichi’s phone, scrolling through pictures. Daichi didn’t know if it would be a good idea to show Suga pictures of their lives but Suga insisted and Daichi couldn’t say no. After a little spat with his mother, Suga eventually won and now Daichi was showing him pictures from opening day of Noya’s bar.

“Who’s that again?” Suga asked, pointing to Tanaka who had a goofy grin on his face and beer spilling from his mouth and down the front of his shirt. Ennoshita was beside him, watching him in disgust.

Daichi chuckled, “That’s Tanaka. It’s probably better that you don’t remember him.”

It had taken Daichi a little while to notice that Suga was having hard time taking in new information. Well it wasn’t _new_ per say, but he had given him a lot of names that he should be familiar with. Suga was struggling to remember which face belonged to which name. He did recognize Asahi however, something that made Daichi super jealous. Why would he recognize Asahi and not him? Suga and Asahi had only met in university.

Suga was laughing though, grimacing slightly as laughing made his ribs ache, “Is he an asshole or something?”

Daichi chuckled again and shook his head, “No he’s just… Tanaka. He’s hard to explain. He and Nishinoya, the bar owner, are one in the same. They’re wild. But whereas Tanaka is as straight as a board, Nishinoya is very super gay.”

“And he’s dating Asahi.” Suga stated more to himself than to Daichi.

“Yeah, I don’t know how Asahi does it. They’re so… different.” Daichi really had always wondered what brought those two together. But it seemed like it was natural. They just worked _so well_ together. Just like him and Suga.

Daichi cleared his throat and pushed those thoughts from his head, swiping to the next picture. His hand shook as a result. It was a picture that Suga had taken on his phone. A selfie of them kissing. Suga had made it seem like they were going to take a normal picture but then turned his head at the last second, kissing Daichi square on the mouth. Daichi had been caught off guard and it had been captured in the picture.

Suga was staring at the photo with a strange expression. Daichi quietly apologized and went to swipe to the next picture but Suga stopped him. “Wow.” Suga said looking at the picture.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know that was, uh, in there.” Daichi shifted uncomfortably on the seat. Was this too much for Suga to handle?

Suga hummed beside him, “You don’t seem to be enjoying that kiss very much.” Daichi turned his head to meet Suga’s gaze. A smirk was plastered onto his face. Daichi’s face heated up. It had been doing that since he got to Suga’s. He felt like a schoolgirl.

“Well, as you can see, I was caught off guard by a certain somebody who likes sneak attacks,” Daichi felt his own smile play at his lips.

“You know, I can remember now that I do like sneak attacks.” Suga said confidently. Daichi could hear the smile in his words. Daichi hoped, guiltily, that Suga would plant one on him right now but he knew that was highly unlikely.

“Of course that would be the one thing you remember,” Daichi shook his head and lifted his eyes once more to Suga’s. Suga had a playful smile on his lips to match his own and glint in his eye that made Daichi _hurt_. This was so normal but one of them didn’t know just how normal this interaction was.

Daichi looked away from him and swiped through more pictures. _Suga would remember everything soon_ , he reminded himself hopefully. Soon couldn’t come soon enough.

 

* * *

 

**4:20 PM**

Everything was going great. Everything was fine.

That is, until Mrs. Sugawara suggested that Daichi head out soon.

Suga’s father had joined the couple in the living room, asking Daichi about work and Suga listening with interest. Daichi was explaining his current project bitterly to the Sugawara men, every annoyed comment making Suga flush with laughter. Daichi watched his father for reactions and the man looked happy. The man hadn’t seen his son look so happy in days.

The smile vanished off Suga’s face when Mrs. Sugawara stood some ways away from them saying, “I think it’s time Daichi headed out so you can get more rest Koushi.”

Suga argued back, “I’ve gotten enough rest for the past two weeks. Hell I slept for an entire week before these two. Daichi is the first person I’ve seen that’s not you two.”

“At least let Daichi stay for dinner, dear,” Mr. Sugawara added, glancing at Daichi and Suga nervously.

Daichi didn’t know what to do. He could hear the rising anger in Suga’s voice. He’s not sure he’s ever heard Suga raise his voice at either of his parents, only ever having kind words for them and when speaking to them. This was all downright disrespectful but he could just blame it on the amnesia.

Mrs. Sugawara bit her lip, “I’m just worried he’s being overwhelmed.”

“Please,” Suga’s voice sounded rough, “please don’t talk about me like I’m not sitting right here.”

“Koushi you really need to rest.”

“And you need to stop treating me like I’m five and seeing a friend for a play-date.  You’ve prevented this man, somebody who _loves_ me, from seeing me for two and a half weeks and you’re going to make him leave?” Suga growled out the words. It honestly scared Daichi.

Daichi shifted. He didn’t want to upset anybody. Maybe it was best that he leave. Obviously he didn’t want to leave Suga, not when he was so clearly upset, but the man was starting to get irritable and really did need to rest. He was still healing and he had been laughing so much that he was crying out in pain once or twice.

“I wasn’t preventing him from seeing you, I was just trying to help, Koushi.”

“Well you’ve been coddling me. I would like for it to stop.”

Mother and son stared at each other, one with pleading eyes and one with stone cold eyes. Tension drifted in the air.

Daichi stood up slowly, “I think maybe it is best if I go. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

Suga stared at him astonished, “But…”

“I’ll come back,” Daichi said hastily. He was only looking at Suga, not bothering to look at his parents for approval, “I promise.”

Suga grit his teeth and nodded, standing up on trembling legs next to him. “Fine. _Fine_. You better come back though. You make me feel at ease.” And then Suga’s arms were around his neck and Daichi tensed.

This was so much better than holding his hand. Daichi gently wrapped his arms around Suga’s middle, hugging him loosely. He wanted nothing more than to pull him close to his chest and hold him as tight as he could and never let go. But Suga’s ribs were still healing and it would be a while before he could do that. Holding Suga like he was a delicate newborn was good enough.

Daichi inhaled Suga’s scent. It was the familiar apple sent that barely lingered on his pillow now. It was so strong and heavy that Daichi could collapse. He was captivated by his smell. He loved Suga so much. Having to leave him behind when he was quietly pleading him to stay hurt so bad. But he wasn’t going to stay and be the reason that Suga was frustrated or furious.

“I’ll come back,” he reassured once they had pulled away. Suga hobbled behind him to escort him out the front door. Daichi pulled his shoes on and watched his boyfriend’s face. He looked near tears.

“I’m really sorry,” Suga apologized.

Daichi couldn’t help himself. He pressed his lips to Suga’s forehead, “It’s fine. Don’t apologize.” He opened the door and turned to look at Suga’s stunned face once more before walking out the door. It took everything he had in him to not drag Suga with him.

Daichi looked at the time on his phone as he stepped out of the house. **4:42**. He had spent almost four hours with Suga. That was the most time he had spent with him in three and a half weeks. With this on his mind, he slowly started walking. Every step away from the Sugawara household was another nail in Daichi’s heart. He would see Suga soon though, hopefully a Suga with an intact memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is my guilty pleasure.  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! :)  
> [Tumblr](http://aizawa-shoutas.tumblr.com/)


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE BEEN WAITING ALL DAY TO POST THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S MY FAVORITE AND i'M REALLY REALLY PROUD OF IT AND YEAH. I HOPE ALL OF YOU CAN ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DID!!! (Everything that happens is completely unrealistic but whateva~)  
> Also I'm really amazed that this has been received so well and all of you are amazing and I love you <3

**Sunday May 13 th, 9:47 PM**

Daichi rested his cheek against the cool wood of the bar. His hand fisted a glass filled with whiskey and he exhaled.

He may or may not be on his third glass of whiskey. He may or may not be purposefully getting drunk.

Daichi had barely heard a peep from the Sugawaras since his visit on Sunday. He was sure that he had fucked things up pretty badly. He was very worried about Suga. Was he regressing? He tried calling and texting but answers were vague and phone calls were never returned. Daichi considered going to the house even but he didn’t want to spread the fire.

Daichi thought things had gone pretty well, even what happened at the end. Had Suga not felt the same? Or was it his mother? Or was it something else entirely? He wouldn’t know unless somebody actually returned his phone calls.

“You know, it’s getting late,” Nishinoya said standing across from him on the other side of the bar.

Daichi glanced at his phone. It was only **9:49**. The night was still young.

Daichi let his eyes drag lazily over the smaller man before sitting up, lifting the glass to his lips. He finished whatever was in his glass and pushed it over to Nishinoya. The bar owner took it and didn’t refill it, earning a huff of annoyance for Daichi.

“Three is your limit,” Nishinoya said with a shrug, “But seriously, it’s almost ten and you’re still here. It takes you what? Twenty, thirty minutes to get back to the apartment? You need to go home, go to sleep and go to work tomorrow.”

“I’m an adult I can do what I want,” Daichi snapped and leaned all his weight on his elbow resting on the smooth countertop.

Nishinoya raised an eyebrow, “I’m pretty sure Asahi will kill you if you don’t show up for work tomorrow.”

“Fuck Asahi. Fuck work.” Daichi mumbled.

Nishinoya laughed, “I mean I will gladly do that first one.” He winked at his friend, earning a look of disgust. Daichi hated hearing about other people’s sex lives. He felt that those things were private. Of course, Suga had no problem sharing the details of their sex life with everybody, not caring that Daichi-

Daichi groaned and ran his hands down his face. _Suga._ He wanted to see Suga so bad. He wanted to run his fingers through gray hair, press a kiss to the mole beneath his left eye, hug him until the world fell around the two of them. It had been a month now since the accident and Suga still didn’t remember anything.

Well, he didn’t know if that was true because _nobody was telling him a goddamn thing_.

“Are you… Are you crying?” Nishinoya asked suddenly, look at him.

Daichi hadn’t even felt the wetness on his cheeks. His body had betrayed him and he had in fact started crying. Daichi quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Fuck. _Fuck_.”

Nishinoya sighed and grabbed the phone, calling somebody, “You really need to go home buddy.”

“No, please I-“

“Tooru!” Nishinoya exclaimed into the phone. _Fuck he called Oikawa,_ Daichi groaned inwardly. He didn’t want to see Oikawa. Or Asahi. Or any of their other friends. He just wanted Suga. “Yes everything is fine,” Nishinoya went on to say, “But I’ve got Daichi here at my bar again and he’s too shitfaced to get home by himself. Honestly I’m worried he’ll end up someplace he’s not supposed to be. Do you think you could come get him?”

Nishinoya was quiet, listening to what Oikawa had to say. Daichi was looking at him hatefully. He was perfectly fine. Yeah he had just started crying for no reason but he was _fine_. He could get home by himself. This definitely hadn’t happened twice this week already. Nope. Not ringing any bells.

“Alright great! See you soon.” Nishinoya placed the phone back down after hanging up and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Daichi.

“Oikawa’s coming to get you.”

“I don’t want to go home,” Daichi muttered.

“Well you certainly can’t sleep here.” Nishinoya chuckled and started to thoroughly rinse the glasses Daichi had been using. He set it down again in front of Daichi, instead this time it was filled with water. “Come on, hydrate. You’ll feel much better tomorrow if you start drinking water now.”

Daichi just stared at the glass of water.

Nishinoya’s face darkened, “Do not make me come around the bar and force that down your throat, Sawamura.”

Daichi could never say no to Noya when he made that face. So, Daichi lifted the glass to his lips and took a big gulp. The water was cold and it definitely felt refreshing. So refreshing that Daichi sucked the last of it down so fast he almost choked. Nishinoya had a satisfied smile on his face and turned to help another customer.

Daichi sighed. The water was almost as refreshing as Suga’s smile. Oikawa didn’t call him “Refreshing-kun” for no reason.

Daichi pulled his phone out. **9:59**. Oikawa would probably be there in the next fifteen to twenty minutes. Daichi really wanted another drink but he knew Nishinoya wouldn’t give it to him. He didn’t even necessarily want another whiskey. He wanted the sour taste of the beer right now. Beer sounded great right now.

“Nishinoya.” It came out as a whine.

Nishinoya perked up and bounded over to his friend, “What’s up? You’re not going to throw up are you because I will seriously yell at you. And you will be the one cleaning it up. And apologizing to the other people here. You’re not alone you know”

“Beer.” Daichi mumbled, placing his cheek on the bar just like he had been fifteen minutes ago.

Nishinoya scoffed, “As if. Here, have more water drunko.” He refilled Daichi’s glass of water and skipped away, leaving Daichi again.

Daichi took a sip and sighed. He wanted Suga. He _needed_ Suga. This was agony. Maybe he should call Suga’s parents and beg them to tell them what’s going on. Last time they had texted him they just told him that Suga got his neck brace off and that was it. Daichi was happy that Suga’s body was healing but when would his mind start healing.

“Dai-chan~!” Oikawa’s voice rang out through the bar. Daichi blinked and realized that the tall man was standing right beside him.

“Oh… Oikawa,” he slurred.

Oikawa stared at him incredulously, “I’ve been standing here for like three minutes now! How much did you drink?”

“N’much,” Daichi grumbled. Oikawa sighed and hoisted him off the stool, taking Daichi’s arm and wrapping it around his shoulders.

“Have a good night, Noya-kun,” Oikawa sang to the bartender who nodded, watching Oikawa drag Daichi from the bar. Daichi tripped over his own two feet and stumbled. Luckily, Oikawa was holding onto him pretty tight.

Daichi was fully feeling the effects of the whiskey now as Oikawa dumped him into the passenger’s seat. He fumbled with the buckle as the door slammed shut beside him. He didn’t realize they were on the road until Oikawa made a sharp turn, causing Daichi to fly into the door.

“You can’t keep doing this Daichi,” Oikawa said seriously. No cute nickname, no high note in his voice. Oikawa’s voice was rough with concern as he glanced at his neighbor. “This is the third time _this week_ that I’ve had to come rescue you from the bar. I know you miss Suga, hell I even miss having him stop by but seriously. This needs to stop.”

“What if he never remembers me?” Daichi began to babble. “What if… What if we have to start over? I can’t handle that. It would be like these past eight years never mattered. These past eight years mean _everything_ to me.” Daichi choked on a sob.

Oikawa’s features softened, “I know. But you said that this was all temporary right? You said that he was starting to remember little things. He’s gotta get through the little things first to get to the big things.”

“I need him now,” Daichi huffed, wiping away a tear, “He helped me through… everything. My parents don’t want me because I’m fucking _gay_ and Suga helped me cut my ties from them. He took me into his family. He’s my _family_ Oikawa. I can’t lose him.”

“You’re not going to. He’s not dead.”

“He doesn’t fucking remember me!” Daichi shouted and Oikawa sighed. There was no talking to Daichi like this. It was pretty much like talking to a brick wall. “It’s like picking up an eraser and just erasing every fucking thing that’s happened in the past eight years.”

Oikawa pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex and parked, shutting the car off. He turned in his seat to face Daichi, was staring out the windshield. His cheeks were wet.

They sat for some time, letting Daichi calm down. The only noises in the car were Daichi’s sniffles and slight hiccups. Oikawa checked the time on his phone. **10:51.**

“Let’s get you inside okay?” Oikawa said gently, getting out of the car and going around to help Daichi out. He wrapped an arm securely around Daichi’s waist and they slowly made their way inside, climbing the stairs one at a time to their floor.

A buff man was standing in the open doorway of Oikawa’s apartment as they approached. Oikawa shot him a dazzling smile, “Iwa-chan~! I figured you would’ve left!”

Iwa-chan, formally going by Iwaizumi, shrugged, “You told me to wait for you. Is he, um, okay?” He gestured to Daichi who was slumped against Oikawa, eyes closed and puffy.

Oikawa sighed and took the keys from Daichi’s pocket, unlocking his door, “He’s wasted. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before though.” He stepped into Daichi’s apartment holding him up and quietly shut the door behind him. “Come on Dai-chan let’s get these shoes off.” He helped Daichi take his shoes off before leading him carefully to the bedroom.

“Do you wanna um… get undressed?” Oikawa asked. He always asked.

Daichi just shook his head and stumbled out of Oikawa’s hold, collapsing on the bed. He was asleep just like that. Oikawa rolled his eyes and gently tugged the phone from Daichi’s back pocket, putting it on the charger. **10:58** the phone read as it lit up from being plugged in. Oikawa slowly backed out of the apartment and shut the door behind it, locking it with his spare key. Then he joined Iwaizumi in his own apartment.

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Iwaizumi asked suddenly between kisses.

Oikawa huffed, “Don’t kill the mood Iwa-chan.” He let his lips trail down Iwaizumi’s neck, feeling the hum deep in his throat. “But yes, he’ll be fine once he gets a little sleep.”

Iwaizumi just sighed, mostly from pleasure and slightly in relief, as Oikawa lips kept going further and further down.

 

* * *

 

**Monday May 14 th, 7:00 AM**

A loud ringing sound came from Daichi’s left and he grunted, searching for the source of the noise. It was loud and obnoxious and Daichi’s head was _pounding_ -

Daichi’s eyes shot all the way open as he realized it was his alarm. He sat up so fast that he got a little dizzy but he grabbed his phone, shutting the alarm off. The clock on his phone still read **7:00** on the dot and Daichi put his head in his hands. _Fuck_ he thought remembering he had work that morning. He wanted more than anything to not show up to work that morning. But, they had that big project that they were barely making headway in and Ukai would absolutely kill him.

Daichi slumped back against the pillows. His train would be arriving at the station in forty-five minutes, leaving him at least a half hour to get himself ready. He still needed to shower and make coffee, even though he knew he would have another cup waiting for him at work thanks to Akaashi. And with how sluggish he was feeling right now he knew he would never make it on time.

He opened up his messages, squinting at the intensity of the brightness on his phone, and typed out _will be late to work today_ to Asahi. He pressed send and dropped the phone beside his head, rubbing a hand over his face. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as his head continued to hammer against his skull. He regretted every single sip of whiskey he had had the night before. It was probably a bad idea to experiment with a new whiskey but Daichi needed it.

He dragged himself from his bed minutes later, checking his phone. **7:08**. He was eight minutes behind schedule. There was no way he was catching that **7:47** train now. And he knew that the next one would be at **8:11**. He would definitely be late to work.

Asahi responded with a simple, _you better show up_. Daichi figured that Nishinoya had informed him of his presence at the bar. He knew Asahi was disappointed in him. He could feel that gaze on him every time he had arrived to work hungover this week. Naturally, Daichi didn’t care.

Daichi made his way into the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting it heat up before stripping and stepping in. He grimaced as the hot water pierced his back but he slowly let it consume him. He didn’t know how long he stood there staring at the blue tiles as he quickly washed himself and got out, drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist. He pulled on his typical work clothes before padding into the kitchen, starting the coffee maker.

He drank his coffee black to wake him up and get rid of his hangover. He enjoyed the bitterness the black coffee held. Daichi checked his phone again to see if anybody else had texted him, but the screen was blank save for the **7:34** spread across the top of the screen. There was no way he was catching that train. So, Daichi enjoyed the last of his coffee and checked the news on his phone, something he would’ve done on the train but decided to do now since he had the time.

Daichi left his apartment at **7:47** to spite himself for being late in the first place. He held his umbrella over his head as he dragged himself to the train station. It was raining pretty hard and the rain drops were jumping off the umbrella. Daichi tried to avoid as many puddle as he could, but some were unavoidable.

That’s why, after getting on the **8:11** train and then stomping into his office when he arrived at **8:40,** he had such an angry expression. The bottoms of his suit pants were soaking wet, the result of stepping in some of the puddles. His four coworkers all scanned him nervously as he slumped in his chair. Asahi actually looked _scared_ as he looked at Daichi. Daichi’s eyes narrowed into a glare and he snapped at the gentle giant, “What?”

Asahi sat up straight, an obvious tremble coursing through his body. He started clicking at things on his computer, “N-Nothing!”

Akaashi tentatively placed a cup of coffee on Daichi’s desk, “Your coffee, Daichi.”

Daichi blinked at him, surprised when the “-san” didn’t follow. Akaashi was probably playing it safe with him at the moment, as to not get reprimanded like Asahi had. Daichi was thankful for the kind gesture. “Thanks Akaashi,” he muttered before taking a sip. He booted his computer up. Everything was silent in the room except for clicks of the mouse and typing on a keyboard. Daichi continued to stare blankly at his monitor.

Tsukishima let an annoyed “tch” escape his lips after some time. Apparently, he had had it when it came to Daichi’s moping about and depressing moods. “Are you gonna start working again Sawamura- _san_ or are you going to keep sitting there like your world is collapsing?”

Daichi knew that Tsukishima was an asshole. But this rude mood had never been directed at him specifically and Daichi thought he was pretty good in putting the younger in check. That’s why every one of them looked at Tsukishima as if he had two heads. “Excuse me?” Daichi said coolly.

Tsukishima blinked, not missing a beat, “I’m sick of you coming to work and doing nothing. You’re supposed to be our boss and you’ve barely done shit for the past month. I understand that you’re going through shit right now, but you shouldn’t let it affect your work. If I were Ukai-san I would’ve demoted you two weeks ago.”

Daichi stared at him in surprise. He didn’t think he had ever heard Tsukishima say that much in one go ever. “I’m sorry you feel that way,” was all Daichi could muster in response.

Tsukishima scowled at his computer, “I just wish you would act like the boss I admired and not this child in his place.”

“Tsukishima-kun.” Akaashi said gently but the blonde shot him a look that caused whatever else he was going to say to die in his throat.

Daichi cleared his throat. “Well then,” his eyes flicked down to the clock in the corner of his monitor. **9:55.** It was still early in the work day and it would probably be awkward for the rest of it. “Tsukishima, give me half of whatever it is you’re working on.”

Tsukishima gave him a skeptical look, “That is _not_ what I meant.”

Daichi huffed, “Well I don’t know how else to apologize for how I’ve been acting. I am your boss and I haven’t been acting like it _and_ I’ve really been handing off all my work to all of you anyway. So, give me half of what you’re working on and I’ll do it.”

“You don’t-“

“That’s an order,” Daichi’s voice was hard and commanding which caused Tsukishima to obey immediately. He had a link in his inbox within a minute.

 

* * *

 

**6:03 PM**

The men were packing up, ready to leave. Akaashi was the first one ready, saying his goodbyes as he left the office. His boyfriend worked in the basement during the day in the mailroom and would usually hang around until Akaashi got out of work. Daichi thought it was really cute, especially when he could see the smile on Akaashi’s face whenever he left their office.

Yaku and Tsukishima left together next. Tsukishima hadn’t apologized to Daichi after he had snapped at him before but Daichi didn’t mind. It was something he needed to hear. He was the head of their little department there and Daichi’s mood was bringing down their morale.

“Do you wanna go get sushi?” Asahi asked as he and Daichi walked out of the office together. They were the last ones to leave. Daichi shut off all the lights on their way out.

“I was thinking we could head to Nishinoya’s bar. Tanaka said he was stopping in there tonight. Something about having a tough day at work.” Daichi explained as they got into the elevator. Tanaka worked as a construction worker. It was back-breaking and a drink would always help him.

Asahi looked at him seriously, “I think you have a drinking problem.”

“I don’t have a drinking problem,” Daichi retorted quickly.

Asahi scoffed, “You’ve been giving Yuu an absolute _run_ for his money this week. You have a drinking problem. We’re gonna go get sushi and then you’re gonna go home and sit your ass on your couch and do whatever you do when you’re at home.”

It was rare for Asahi to be the one bossing him around. Daichi had no choice but to oblige, “Alright, alright let’s go get some sushi.”

 

* * *

 

**8:14 PM**

Daichi unlocked his apartment and stepped inside. He could hear grunts coming from the other side of the wall and he just knew that Iwaizumi was at Oikawa’s, as he had been every night since two Saturdays ago. Daichi toed his shoes off and fell onto the couch, turning his TV on and turning it as loud as it could to drown out the noises coming from next door.

Daichi hadn’t expected to stay at the sushi place for as long as he did, but he forgot how much he enjoyed Asahi’s company. Asahi was a good friend and he was easy to open up to. They had talked about Suga for a little while before just talking about little things. It was easy with Asahi, having known him since high school.

Daichi turned the TV up a little bit louder and settled into the back of the couch.

 

* * *

 

**8:30 PM**

Suga was standing in his parent’s kitchen, washing dishes. He had somehow miraculously convinced his parents to go out that night and leave him in the house alone. They still weren’t home and for that he was grateful. His father wasn’t so bad but his mother was constantly all over him, making sure that he was okay. The sentiment was nice but she was pissing Suga off, more than he could ever remember being pissed.

Suga’s neck and ankle were healed for the most part so he was able to stay on his feet longer. His ribs still ached a bit but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. The pain medication helped, even if he took it sparingly.

That particular night while he was all alone, Suga decided to clean the house. He had already cleaned the living room, which was now spotless, and moved to the kitchen. He was currently washing the dishes, humming lowly to the music coming from his phone. His old phone had been wrecked in the car accident but his father helped him transfer everything on it onto the new one. It was strange looking at all the memories he couldn’t remember.

Guilt plagued him. He felt awful for doing this to Daichi. Suga knew the accident wasn’t his fault but he took responsibility for losing his memory. It was hurting those who cared for him. Daichi wasn’t the only person who cared for him. He had friends, albeit who he couldn’t remember either, but they were probably hurt just as much as Daichi.

Suga was turning to put a plate into a cabinet as a certain song came on. He hadn’t been listening to music much since the accident, not quite sure what he liked in the first place, so he finally decided to just put his music on shuffle. What he heard so far he liked and didn’t skip anything.

But this song crept up Suga’s neck and chilled him. It was familiar; so _so_ familiar that he could almost taste it.

Suga’s hand hesitated as he opened the cabinet to lift up the plate.

_I’m losin’ my mind_

_Losin’ my mind_

_Losin’ control~_

Suga’s eyes widened and he began to tremble. This song, it was so….

He dropped the plate.

It shattered.

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I’d run away_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now._

_I’m waiting for this cough syrup to come down…_

Suga grabbed his phone and shut the music off, eyes welling with tears. He carefully dodged the glass scattered all about his feet and darted to the front door. He was glad he was wearing socks as he shoved his feet into some shoes and grabbed the keys that had been saved from the crash. He pulled on a light jacket before leaving the house.

Suga ran.

He ran until his ribs ached. He ran until his lungs burned, begging for air that Suga refused to give them. He ran until his ankle threatened to give out on him. He ignored it all. He ignored the pleas from his body to stop. The only words echoing through his mind were _Restore life the way it should be…_

Everything seemed so clear to him now. It was like the black and white scene in front of him melted and revealed a world of beautiful colors. These colors danced back and forth, creating so many memories that it was hard to keep up. Suga felt the familiar acidity of tears welling in his eyes. He wanted to scream. His throat was raw and willing to let out a shout.

But he kept quiet. He ran through the streets of the night, not stopping until he got where he wanted to be. It was wet outside from the rain they had gotten during the day. He passed so many familiar sights on his journey to that one place. He wanted to cry, but he saved his tears for when he finally got there.

He climbed the steps two at a time and bolted down the hallway when stopping on the correct floor, finally reached where he wanted to go. His whole body quivered as he stopped in front of a door. He fumbled with his set of keys, picking out the right one. He traced the grooves with his fingers before shoving it into the slot and twisting.

Suga kicked the door open with his last bit of strength. As he stepped through the door, he placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. A shout came from the room before him. It was a shout of complete and utter astonishment. The man behind the door was standing and staring at him like a deer in headlights.

Suga slid to his knees as the door closed beside him. The tears finally fell. Everything was quiet except for Suga’s sobs.

And then, he spoke, voice rough with tears and still panting for air.

“I remember.” He said between breaths. And then, he repeated more steadily, “I remember.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for next chapter: there may or may not be smut, I haven't decided yet. I'll let y'all know in the beginners note of next chapter if it contains smut or not. :)  
> ALSO IM SORRY I KNOW TSUKKI WAS OOC BUT IT WAS INTENTIONAL ASDFGHKL  
> I'm also a slut for OiIwa so have that. Now onto the links so that this note can become even longer
> 
> I imagined Suga running to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BMZKSsTBDA). It's from Tokyo Ghoul, and if you listen to it you'll know exactly what part of the show it came from :-)
> 
> The song that jogged Suga's memory was[”Cough Syrup” by Young the Giant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAsTlnjvetI). Really great song. Y'all will learn it's significance to Suga in the last chapter. Also I think it's really perfect for them.
> 
> As always HMU on [Tumblr](http://aizawa-shoutas.tumblr.com/) if you wanna squeal about these dorks with me. Thanks for reading!!!


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut I couldn't resist. Gotta go out with a bang amiright? ;)  
> It's been an absolute pleasure everybody. I'll say more in the end note but for now, enjoy happy crow parents~

**Monday May 14 th, 8:54 PM**

The noises coming from the neighboring apartment stopped, thankfully, and Daichi was able to enjoy watching TV in peace. Well, he wasn’t really watching, just staring at the people moving on the screen without hearing them. It was so loud that Daichi was able to drown it out, oddly enough. Daichi had stopped watching TV a long time ago and instead used it as background noise to accompany his thoughts.

Daichi really wanted to drink right now. Maybe he did have a drinking problem. But drinking numbed the pain for a little while before amplifying it. Somehow, Daichi reveled in those broken feelings. He considered walking to the convenient store at the end of the block but that was too much effort. If Asahi hadn’t insisted they get sushi he would probably be at Nishinoya’s bar right now, drinking with-

Daichi’s door shot open, hitting the wall with a jolt. He jumped from his seat on the couch, shouting in surprise. He stared at the figure in his doorway, recognition slow washing over him. His eyes widened and he momentarily stopped breathing.

Gray hair. Chocolate eyes. The mole under the left eye. Pink lips were parted and heaves of air panted from between them. It was the only sound filling the room. As the door shut, the lights of the living room shined on that beautiful face, revealing wetness on cheeks.

The man Daichi loved sunk to his knees as his legs seemingly gave out. Daichi’s ears rang with “I remember” repeated over and over again, each time stronger. He felt his legs move towards the one thing he really lived for.

Daichi dropped down in front of Suga. Suga was still catching his breath but he held Daichi’s eyes with such intensity that Daichi thought he would pass out. They were so close to each other, closer than they had been sitting next to each other on the couch two Sundays ago. Daichi could feel Suga’s breath on his cheek, cooling the tears that he hadn’t realize had begun to fall.

The apartment collapsed around them as Suga pulled him into a bruising kiss.

This kiss was a kiss that wasn’t like any other. It conveyed every single emotion the two had felt in the past month. Guilt. Apologetic. Despair. It was all there. They drank it in, pulling at each other, desperate for more; desperate for each other.

Daichi slid his fingers into Suga’s hair, feeling the lush locks beneath his palm. Suga always had the softest hair and Daichi loved to touch and play with it. His other hand gently took hold of Suga’s waist, pulling them together so their chests touched. Suga’s hands rested on either side of Daichi’s neck, thumbs rubbing soothingly into his skin as he felt the tremors beneath it.

Suga swiped his tongue across Daichi’s bottom lip pleadingly and Daichi had no problem parting his lips. Suga’s tongue was along his immediately, tasting him. Suga felt the moan rumble through his chest as Daichi pulled him into his mouth. He didn’t know he had missed this until he could remember what it felt like to kiss Daichi.

The kiss tasted salty as tears slipped into the cracks. They didn’t care. Tongues danced and lips smacked and it was the most incredible feeling in the world.

Suga could barely breathe. His lungs were shot from running and Daichi was physically stealing the air from his lungs with every brush of tongue or the tease of teeth at his bottom lip. With all his willpower Suga brought his face away from Daichi’s, their lips making an audible popping sound as they parted. Suga dropped his forehead to Daichi’s shoulder. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he realized now that he was dripping with sweat, but neither seemed to care.

They embraced in the front hall for what seemed like hours. Daichi’s hands alternated from rubbing up and down Suga’s back to burying themselves in his hair. Suga hung his arms loosely around Daichi’s shoulders, finally steadying his breathing against his shoulder.

All was quiet.

And then, it wasn’t.

“Dai-chan~?” Oikawa sang from the other side of the door. Suga felt the man tense in his arms. “I heard a loud noise is everything okay? You aren’t throwing things again are you?”

Daichi knew that if he didn’t open the door and let his neighbor know that everything was fine, then Oikawa would take matters into his own hands. He knew where the spare key was and he would have no problem inviting himself in. So Daichi stood, holding onto Suga tightly because he would be _damned_ if he let go.

Daichi slowly opened the door to reveal the two of them. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood staring blankly at both of them. It took them a minute to register that Daichi was not alone and that it was _Suga_. It took a minute of hard stares from Daichi for Oikawa to say “oh” and drag Iwaizumi back into his apartment. Daichi shut the door and turned to Suga, reaching for his hand.

A shy smile bloomed across Suga’s face as he reached up to wipe away his tears, “Hi.”

“Hey.” Daichi said quietly. “You remember me?”

“Cough Syrup.” Suga blurted.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, “Cough… syrup?”

“The song,” Suga explained simply. Daichi still looked confused so Suga decided to elaborate, “It’s the song that we lost our virginity to.”

Daichi blinked at him. Then he was laughing from deep inside his chest, “Suga, are you meaning to tell me that you remember everything you forgot because of the song we played when we had sex for the first time?”

Suga grinned sheepishly. It was a smile that was so _Suga_ that Daichi lost his breath again. He missed that smile. And this time, it was belonged to a Suga that was his Suga. A Suga that was all his, the Suga that he had spent the last eight years of his life loving. “Hey, that was a very emotional time for me. Of course it helped me remember everything.”

Daichi shook his head and let out another little laugh, “That is… so predictable honestly. If I had known you just needed to remember what song we had sex to then I would’ve blasted it through the hospital.”

Suga giggled and leaned on Daichi, “Can I apologize again?”

Daichi frowned, “Suga…”

Suga met his eyes, “I know. But I’m sorry for putting you through everything. I love you so much. I would never want to forget everything we’ve built together because you are incredibly important to me, Sawamura Daichi.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Daichi’s lips.

Daichi wanted more but Suga pulled away. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I would’ve fought for you if you never got your memory back. I would never give up on you; I just want you to know that.”

Suga nodded before letting out a violent cough. Daichi’s face contorted with worry and he guided Suga to the couch, sitting him down. “Do you need something? Water? Uh…” He held Suga’s hand as he continued to cough into his arm.

Finally, the coughing fit was over. Suga sucked in a shaky breath and wiped his mouth, “I think my lungs just gave me the biggest ‘fuck you’ ever.” Daichi gave him a curious look and the sheepish smile returned to his face, “I may or may not have run here the moment I recognized why the song was giving me chills.”

“You _ran_ here?” Daichi asked in disbelief.

Suga pouted, “I had to tell you in person! This wasn’t something I could just tell you over the phone. I needed to say it to your face. I needed to kiss you. I needed you to hold me and just… I needed you, Daichi.” A faint red tint spread across Daichi’s face. Suga needed him as much as he needed Suga.

“I’m still a little foggy,” Suga began to explain, “But everything is so much clearer. I remember meeting you and our first date and our first kiss and our first everything. I wish I hadn’t forgotten, even if it was only for a month. I cherish you and our memories, Daichi.” Tears were slipping down his cheeks again. Guilt swelled in his chest still. He would be apologizing for a long time but he knew over time the guilt would fade and they could laugh about this.

Daichi grazed his thumbs over Suga’s cheeks, brushing the tears away. He leaned close and breathed the words against his lips, “I love you Koushi, no matter what.” And then he kissed him. It wasn’t bruising. It was light and feathery. Their lips moved against each other smoothly, tongues tucked behind teeth. They let their lips do all the work this time.

 **32 days**. It took Suga **32 days** to come back to him, but he was here now, in his embrace, kissing him. No amount of **time** could take away how grateful Daichi was for this moment.

 

* * *

 

**[Epilogue]**

**July 8 th **

The weeks passed. Suga healed. They sued the person who had crashed into him and won. Suga sometimes got frustrated over little things but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. Everything was absolutely perfect.

The day after Suga had regained most of his memory, Daichi had all his friends gather at Nishinoya’s bar to surprise them. Daichi had taken off work that day and Asahi was kind of annoyed but his face when seeing Suga next to him was priceless. Tanaka had done a literal spit take, all over Ennoshita, much to his dismay, and Nishinoya had climbed over the bar so fast they almost missed it. Suga couldn’t drink because he was still on pain medication for his ribs, but they celebrated for him.

But now, it was just Daichi and Suga in bed, alone. It was nighttime and they could hear the hum of the city outside their window. The two were silent, just looking at each other in admiration. Daichi dragged a finger along Suga’s jaw bone, enjoying the hum it received. He shuffled forward a bit so they were closer and tangled their legs together, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Daichi,” Suga murmured as Daichi’s lips pressed against his mole. Suga’s hands slid all the way up Daichi’s arms and over his shoulders. Daichi’s lips dipped down behind his ear and gently bit down.

“God I love you,” Daichi breathed against his neck.

Suga’s hand fisted Daichi’s hair and forced him to look at his face again, “You know, we haven’t…” He bit his lip and his eyes darted to the side before returning to Daichi’s face with a sultry gaze.

Daichi’s hand paused on Suga’s hip. He had started trailing his hand up and down Suga’s side lovingly. They hadn’t had sex since before the accident and Suga had had it with Daichi treating him like a delicate flower. He wanted to drink him in and be taken over and over again. “Are you sure you’re up for it?” Daichi asked.

Suga scoffed and dotted a kiss on his nose, “I’ve been fine for over a month now, and you’re the one treating me like I’m going to break.”

Daichi smirked and reached behind Suga’s knee, hooking his leg over his waist. Suga yelped as he did so. “I’m just looking out for you.”

Suga pressed their hips together. He could feel Daichi growing beneath his boxers. He was already halfway there. “I know, but I need you.” He breathed the words against Daichi’s lips, eyes slipping closed as he felt Daichi’s mouth against him. He hummed as the man wasted absolutely no time licking at his lips with that sinister tongue of his. Suga was desperate enough to part his lips, taking Daichi into his mouth.

Daichi’s hand slithered up Suga’s thigh and over his pants-clad ass, squeezing gently. Suga moaned into his mouth and Daichi shivered. In the past he had had trouble keeping up with Suga’s libido. Today he would be able to match it. He was secretly just as eager as Suga, but wanted to make sure he was entirely okay before they made love again.

Daichi pressed Suga to the mattress and detached their lips, sucking at his neck. His thigh came up to press into Suga’s groin. Suga groaned and tugged Daichi’s shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor. Daichi slowly pushed Suga’s shirt up as he nipped at his neck. There was definitely a mark starting to form as Daichi alternated between sucking and gentle kissing. That would be fun to explain at work.

Another shirt met the floor and lips met once more, smacking against each other wetly. Suga tugged Daichi’s bottom lip into his mouth, pulling it back with his teeth and then letting it snap back to Daichi. Daichi gasped with pleasure and ground his hips down into Suga’s, feeling their lengths move over each other through their clothes.

Suga grabbed for Daichi’s boxers, the only layer keeping Daichi from being fully exposed. Instead of tugging them down however, he sucked Daichi’s bottom lip into his mouth once more and wrapped his hand around his erection through the fabric, giving it a playful jerk.

The moan Daichi made was absolutely _obscene_.

It ripped through his chest with a vengeance and Daichi dropped his forehead to Suga’s shoulder as he fondled him through his boxers. “Suga please.” He panted against pale skin.

Suga’s thumb dipped beneath the hem, dipping down far enough to swipe against the head of Daichi’s cock. He was already slick with precum and he moaned when he touched it. Daichi wanted this just as much as he did. He didn’t want to tease today. Normally he would have loved to but he just wanted Daichi to dominate him right then. He tore Daichi’s boxers off and wrapped his hand around his length. “Fuck you’re so hard,” Suga drawled.

Daichi thrusted into Suga’s hand and sighed in pleasure, “You do this to me.”

Suga smiled wickedly and slowly pumped him in his hand, “Oh yeah?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Daichi gasped and grabbed Suga’s wrist. It had been too long. He didn’t know if he would last.

Daichi pulled off the rest of Suga’s clothes in one swoop and scurried between his thighs, spreading them wide. Suga raised an eyebrow as Daichi’s head ducked down, swallowing half of him in his mouth. Suga cried out and immediately took handfuls of Daichi’s hair, pulling. Daichi moved off and swirled his tongue around the head of Suga’s dick, licking a stripe up the shaft afterwards.

“You’re so wet baby…” Daichi murmured against his thigh, pressing kisses there as he took Suga in his hand.

“Oh _god_ Daichi,” Suga moaned. He was so hard. They had barely done a thing and he was _so hard_. His hips lifted at the sensation of Daichi’s warm hand around him. He was pretty much fucking Daichi’s hand at this point.

Daichi was practically drooling at the sight of Suga before him. He could see his eyes were closing and he was panting, chest rising and falling rapidly. His hair was all disheveled. Suga was unraveling before him and Daichi hadn’t even fucked him yet. Daichi took him in his mouth again and went as far down as he could, hollowing his cheeks. He held a steady up and down motion with his head, the flat of his tongue rubbing against the underside of Suga’s length every time he dove down.

Suga’s fingers tangled in Daichi’s hair and he lifted his hips slightly whenever Daichi went down. Daichi rubbed circles into Suga’s hip and held them to the mattress so he wouldn’t choke him unintentionally. Daichi could feel the drool on his chin as he sped up his licks and sucks before popping off completely. “Hnnn, Daichi _please_ …” Suga begged breathlessly.

Daichi pressed a final kiss to the tip of Suga’s flushed cock before crawling up his body to his him properly. Suga kissed him properly and Daichi’s tongue tickled the roof of his mouth. Never breaking the kiss, Daichi reached into the bedside table and grabbed the lube. They had long ago stopped using condoms so Daichi didn’t grab one.

Daichi kneeled back on his knees between Suga’s thighs and Suga whined at the loss of Daichi’s mouth. But soon a lubed finger was circling his entrance and he was fisting the sheets again as Daichi drove in to the second knuckle. He let Suga adjust before sinking all the way in. “Ah, _ah,”_ Suga jumbled as Daichi moved his thrusted his finger in and out.

Suga was tight around Daichi’s finger, but not to the point that it hurt. He just knew he would have to stretch him well in order to accommodate him. He waited for Suga to tell him to add another finger and when he got the signal, he quickly added more lube and a second finger joined his first.

Suga grunted at the second intrusion. It hurt slightly but the lube made it much more enjoyable. Daichi plunge his fingers in and out neither fast nor slow. He curled his fingers slightly, rubbing against the walls. Suga cried out and arched his back when he did this. “M-more,” Suga begged, eyes fluttering shut as Daichi spread the two fingers inside of him.

Daichi complied and added a third slicked finger inside of him. However, he didn’t start moving immediately because he knew that Suga would a bit more time to get used to this one. Suga hissed at the sting of the third finger and his hips lifted off the mattress. He could feel himself clenching around Daichi’s fingers.

“It’s okay,” Daichi soothed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Suga’s cheek. Suga huffed and rolled his hips.

“Y-You can go now,” Suga urged and keened when Daichi rocked back and forth at a steady rhythm. Suga grunted with each thrust, Daichi changing the angle of his fingers each time.

Suga let out a shout as Daichi curled against his prostate. “Right there, right there…” Suga growled as Daichi smirked, fingers abusing the muscle bud inside of him. Suga’s breathing was erratic as Daichi’s fingers spread inside of him and continuously bumped against his prostate.

“Daichi, I’m… oh God…” Suga threw his head back. He could feel heat spread across his stomach and he felt his orgasm coming.

Until it was ripped away from him when Daichi’s fingers suddenly left him. Suga whimpered and opened his eyes wide. “Why did you…” His eyes trailed down Daichi’s glistening torso to see him working the lube around his cock. “Oh.” Suga’s mouth went slack as he watched Daichi coat himself.

“Do you want it?” Daichi asked, slowly teasing Suga’s entrance with the head of his dick.

Suga nodded and chewed his lip, “ _God_ yes Daichi please fuck m- _eee.”_ Suga’s voice broke as Daichi slowly buried himself to the hilt inside of him. Suga choked on his words and he reached out to place his hands on Daichi’s strong thighs. Daichi had thrown one of Suga’s legs over his shoulder and was slowly running a hand up and down his thigh.

Daichi felt Suga tighten around him as he slowly began to move. As he quickened his pace he felt Suga digs the pads of his fingers into his eyes. “Yes, faster, just like that, _aaahhh_ …” Suga babbled at the continually snapping of Daichi’s hips. Skin slapped skin with every thrust and the noises mixed with the grunts falling from Suga’s lips.

The air was heavy and thick. Both were covered in sweat, the sheets sticking to Suga’s back when he arched up into Daichi. Daichi leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, Suga’s leg falling from his shoulder and around his waist. The leg forced him closer as Daichi pressed their lips together.

Suga’s mouth fell open and he panted against Daichi’s lips as he rolled his hips _just right_. He hit the magic spot and Suga saw stars. “Harder, right there, _fuck_ ,” Suga’s curse was drawn out as Daichi absolutely abused the spot inside of him.

“Ah, ah, don’t stop.” Suga was a complete mess. His other leg wrapped around Daichi’s waist and he took bunches of Daichi’s hair into his fists. Daichi was trying to kiss him but Suga’s mouth was open, letting out little gasps and cries of pleasure. His eyes slid shut as Daichi wrapped a head around his cock.

Daichi pumped him in time with his thrusts. Suga was dripping in his hand. The noises coming from his mouth were inhumane and he breathed heavily against Daichi’s lips. He seemed to be alternating between moaning and simple, short exhales from his nose. “D-Daichi I’m not… I can’t… Hnnn…” he hummed and lifted his hips to meet Daichi’s.

“Come on baby, cum for me,” Daichi encouraged, quickening his pace if possible. “You can do it.”

Suga unraveled. He came with a shout of Daichi’s name. Daichi helped him ride out his orgasm, continuing to thrust deep and hard, kissing down his neck. Daichi felt him spill into his hand. All of this allowed Daichi to cum as well, spilling deep inside of him. His hips still inside of him, a hand on his waist and his mouth on Suga’s neck.

Suga’s legs lowered to the bed as his breathing returned to a normal rate. Daichi slid out of him, laying his weight on Suga for a moment before standing on trembling legs. He walked naked to the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth, gently wiping them both off.

Suga smiled at him lazily, “Thank you Daichi.”

Daichi smiled in return and dropped the wash cloth to the floor on their crumpled shirts, climbing back into bed next to Suga. He pulled the covered over them and took Suga into his arms, pressing the man to his side. Suga sighed in content and leaned into him, draping an arm around his waist.

“You’re still as amazing as I remember,” Suga teased, pressing a kiss to Daichi’s cheek.

Daichi chuckled and buried his nose in Suga’s hair, inhaling. He loved the smell of apples that lingered over him, “I’ll take it as a complement.”

They lay in silence for a while. Suga’s breathing had slowed and Daichi was sure the man had fallen asleep. He kept a warm hand on his lower back, tracing circles into the silky skin. “Suga?” He whispered, seeing if he was awake.

Suga hummed tiredly, “Hm?”

It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Love swelled in Daichi’s chest as he looked at his boyfriend and the words just left his mouth before he could stop them, “Marry me?”

Suga lifted his head and gazed at Daichi curiously, “What?”

Daichi grinned, “Will you marry me? I don’t… have a ring right now but I can get you one if that’s what you’d like.”

Suga giggled and shook his head, “Wow you really planned this out didn’t you?”

“No.” Daichi huffed.

Suga kissed him lightly, tangling their fingers, “I would love to marry you Daichi. I’ve never wanted anything more.”

 **Time** fell away as they kissed, moonlight shining in on them through the window. Nothing mattered as long as they had each other and the memories of their time together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING AND LEAVING KUDOS AND READING!!!! The response has been so great and I'm so grateful that you all loved this story so much.  
> I shall be back with more stories. I have a couple more things in the works and things that are already written and edited that are sitting in my docs folder waiting to be posted. Idk if I ever will but I have another chaptered fic that I'm working on right now that Daichi's in so yeah :)
> 
> As always HMU on [Tumblr](http://aizawa-shoutas.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or just keep up with things I'm doing. I always promo my work there and stuff.  
> Again, thank you so so much I'm really just so happy everybody liked this story of mine. See you soon~


End file.
